


You Gotta Let Go

by InapplicableBro



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InapplicableBro/pseuds/InapplicableBro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adriaan's boyfriend dumps him and Aaron takes him for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Let Go

"Dutch, really, you need to get up," Aaron 'Specs' Beck said as he tried to lift his best friend out of the bed.

"No, my heart has been broken!" Adriaan 'Dutchy' Reiner mumbled into his pillow. He pulled the covers up over his head.

"That was two weeks ago man, you gotta let go!" Specs rips the sheets from off of the blond. Dutchy's parents had called him over because they were tired of him moping around the house. Specs wanted his best friend back. Ever since Luis broke up with him he'd sleep though most of the day and would barely eat or talk to anyone.

"Look dude, I know you feel really bad, but hey! Guess what? It's his loss your awesome and I bet he'll be begging you to take him back pretty soon."

You're just saying that," Dutchy turned over in the bed to look at the other boy.

"How long have we known each other?" the bespectacled boy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since kindergarten," he replied.

"When have I ever, in the eleven years that we've know each other, said something that I didn't mean just to make you feel better?"

"You…"

"Exactly, now get up and go take a shower because we're going to go for a walk."

* * *

After he had showered and eaten something Dutchy and Specs made their way to Central Park.

"Do you think he'd really want me to take him back?" Adriaan turned to his companion.

"Yeah, would you take him back?" he bit his lip, hoping he got the answer he wanted.

"No." Specs exhaled.

"Good, he didn't deserve you in the first place," Specs crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" They both stopped walking and settled on a park bench.

"He never really appreciated you, Dutch. He never valued your opinion," Specs pointed out.

"Sure he did… " Dutchy started.

"No he didn't, and he never came to any of your art shows,"

"Yeah but I'm sure he… "

"No, Dutch, I'm pretty sure he didn't. The point is you need someone who's one-hundred percent invested."

"What like you?" the blond joked.  
"Yeah, like me."

 


End file.
